


Brooklyn Baby

by norolemodelz



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norolemodelz/pseuds/norolemodelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normani loves Lauren in all her glory, her striking eyes, her personality, the way she speaks about the things she love. When will Normani be one of those things Lauren loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the themes in this short story could be triggering for most. A heads up is mentioning suicide, depression and dealing with depression. Also there may be a few editing mistakes and I do apologize for any mistakes!
> 
> Based off of Lana del Rey's Brooklyn Baby.

Lauren sat in the school parking lot smoking a joint as she read her favorite poetry. It was called "Life is Fine," by Langston Hughes. It was the stupidest poem ever she thought but at the same time, she loved it. The poem was about wanting to end everything but there's always something holding you back. It was her interpretation and while she thought about it, it made no sense.

Per say you want to end your life there is nothing holding you back. There is nothing holding you back because you wouldn't be trying if there was something people wouldn't kill themselves. Lauren stopped reading the poetry midway cause she was getting angry at every line she read. The way poetry made her feel was so rich and emotional that she just couldn't let go of them. They were better than any drug she has ever taken because when she read poetry the feeling was real, it wasn't fake. The feeling of emotions wasn't fake... it was real and she loved that.

But either way she couldn't let go of the drugs either. They were addictive and she was pretty sure she was an addict. Did she want help? No. Did she need help? No. Lauren was always a girl who thought she could handle everything on her own. Could she really?

∞

The most annoying thing in her life though is a girl named Normani Kordei. Every day she knocks on Lauren's door nonstop until she answers. Every time Lauren yells at her she gets sad and starts crying and it's annoying because she feels bad. She feels bad for the most annoying girl in the world Normani Kordei. You could think she has feelings for Normani but she will always deny it. Besides, Lauren doesn't like girls and she never will. 

At school Lauren had to go to Health class. Health class was another annoying thing on the list and today was an annoying day. It was the annual "testing day". Every year the school would have people come in and have the kids take a breath test. Unfortunately for Lauren she just had a half of a bottle of vodka. Lauren arrived to the gym where the rest of her class were. Five people were lined up at five tables that each had the testing mechanism on their tables. The girl made sure that she would be the last to get her test by going to the back of the line. 

"Lauren! Were in the same line, how cool is that?" A voice said and she recognized it as Normani Kordei's voice. She did NOT want to hear her voice at all especially not at this time. 

"Yeah, how cool." Lauren responded in a monotone voice. All she wanted to do is just get the test and be able to leave this Hell of a gym. Altogether though, school was Hell. All the annoying kids, all the annoying staff, everyone is just so annoying. Sometimes she wished that she could be home schooled just to get away from all the madness. It's not like anything would change she has no friends at her high school. Every single day it's just her, her joint, and her poetry book. 

"Lauren, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight! This really good movie named Home just came out and-" Lauren cut Normani off mid-sentence. 

"Isn't Home for little kids?" Lauren snickered, "Fuck that shit, why don't we see a scary movie instead? See if your up for the challenge?" She asked the girl. Knowing that Normani would refuse and that she couldn't go to scary movies and she could get out of this. 

"Okay. Let's see a scary movie." Normani replied with a smile, "My mommy will pick us up at 6!" At that point Lauren had enough. She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the gym ignoring Normani's call to come back into line. She stormed the halls until she reached the girls bathroom. The girls bathroom was luckily empty and she could be sad all she wanted.

Lauren threw herself against a bathroom wall and slid down. She buried her head into her knees and cried very loud it wouldn't be a surprise if someone could hear. But if they did why won't they help her? Why are they just letting her cry and letting her be depressed? Why does nobody care? Lauren thought. As she lit the joint and put the cigarette to her lips she wondered about it.

And there really wasn't any reasonable answer except that maybe she's too broken to fix. Maybe no one cares because they don't want to waste their time on fixing something that can never be fixed. 

∞

It was night time and it was time to go to the scary movie with Normani. She didn't want to go but just because she is sad that doesn't mean she has to let down Normani. The girl grabbed her house keys off the table, her poetry book, and her lighter. The only things she brought outside with her. Just then there was a loud knocking on the front door and Lauren ran to go get it. She opened it and it was Normani looking stunning as ever.

The other girl had her haired curled and her makeup was just on point to make anyone fall in love with her. The girl had on a small black skirt and a white Polo shirt with a Polo cap on. Whilst Lauren had on plaid and black skinny jeans, just on point to make anyone not fall in love with her. It didn't really work because Normani eyed her carefully like she was taking in everything she wore and thought she was the most beautiful girl ever.

The two walked out to Normani's moms car and road to the cinema. When they arrived it wasn't crowded at all only a few cars scattered around the parking lot. It was a beautiful day outside also a pink sunset was in the sky which made nothing possible to ruin the date.

And fortunately nothing did. The movie wasn't even that scary to the both of them and Normani actually found the whole movie to be a comedy. It was almost terrifying as she let out a giggle as the women had her head chopped off. Sometimes Lauren wanted to know what was going on in the little brain of hers.

 ∞

After that day Lauren and Normani haven't talked since. It was really sad, considering even Lauren thought they would see each other again. But they never did. Normani was sad because her grandmother recently passed and didn't how to cope with it. She was the most happiest girl in the world and this tore her down. No more smiles, no more cheerfulness. At times Lauren missed her annoying voice asking her questions. Lauren puffed out a cloud of smoke and wondered if she could go back to the way she was. As happy Normani. 

It probably would never happen though. When someone is broken down, they can be happy again but they can't go back to the way they were. They'll always have what happened in their brain for their rest of lives and only they can decide if it eats away at them or they can move on. Hopefully Normani will try to move on and see what she has left. Just then the girl walked up and took a seat next to Lauren on the steps of the school entrance. 

"Can I have one?" Normani asked. And slowly Lauren nodded and passed her the blunt that was twiddling in her two fingers. She watched as Normani carefully inhaled the smoke and puffed it out and showing a small smile after she did it. "You know, Lauren, I think what happened was for the best. It taught me that these things happen and I have to learn to cope with these things and not just erase them." 

Lauren listened to her ramble on about life and how to cope with it. It was cute to hear her rant on and on about this topic that Lauren herself could never figure out. It was like different people had different answers to life. She rested her head on Normani's shoulder and as she passed the blunt back to her. She inhaled the smoke and closed her eyes. She exhaled the smoke and smiled softly as they both watched the beautiful sunset. 

∞

_Well, my boyfriend's in the band_

  
_He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed_

  
_I've got feathers in my hair_

  
_I get down to Beat poetry_

  
_And my jazz collection's rare_

  
_I can play most anything_

  
_I'm a Brooklyn baby_

  
_I'm a Brooklyn baby_

 

-Brooklyn Baby, Lana del Rey

 


End file.
